


please don't go, i love you so

by frnkieroo



Series: Sterek Oneshots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: Stiles get a lil mad and Derek yells a lil





	please don't go, i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> for dmdd gc woop

"What the _hell_ was all that for?" Derek nearly growled, shutting the front door to the loft behind him just a little too hard after returning from what was possibly the biggest wreck of a pack meeting to ever have existed.  
  
Stiles was already in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. "What, me talking at the pack meeting?" He shot Derek a hard look from behind the fridge door before closing it and tossing a few bags of vegetables onto the kitchen counter. "Am I forbidden from that now?"  
  
Derek rested his hands on the counter. "Did you just talk, or did you make a huge scene in front of everyone and storm out?"  
  
"I voiced my opinion because Scott started this fucking crazy-talk about you leaving to fight the alpha pack." He grabbed a knife and cutting board as he spoke, beginning to angrily slicing carrots.  
  
Knowing from experience that Stiles only bothered to prepare food when he was too pissed to do anything else, Derek softened his voice cautiously. "And you blew it out of proportion before anyone could get another word in. If I needed to leave to protect you-"  
  
"You can't protect me if you're _dead_ , Derek! I've seen what they can do, you're not fucking leaving." He wouldn't look at Derek now, only at the growing pile of chopped produce.  
  
"What, you think I can't take them on?" Derek raised a brow, leaning forward.  
  
"You really think that's what- for fuck's sake, it's not a pissing contest! They're dangerous, lethal, Derek, meaning they can kill you."  
  
Stiles looked up to see Derek walking out of the kitchen. He was almost seeing red now. "Fuck," he hissed, looking back down at his freshly cut finger. Muttering a string of curses under his breath, he ran his hand under the sink and wrapped it tightly with a paper towel, trailing behind Derek.  
  
"What makes you think this is totally fine?" Stiles found Derek changing his shirt in the bedroom. If it were any other time, Stiles would be acting suggestive as usual, but he was a bit preoccupied with anger.  
  
"Deucalion and his pack are now a threat, and it's gonna take more than your dad and his deputies to stop them."  
  
"Are you the only thing that can stop them, then?" Stiles watched as Derek silently tossed his old shirt in the hamper and sat at the edge of their bed. "You're an idiot if you go."  
  
"You're an idiot if you think I'm wrong to," Derek snapped, feeling his eyes involuntarily bleed the color red.  
  
Stiles stammered for a second. "Do you hear yourself? It's like you want to die! Is that what you want?" Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat elevating.  
  
"Why are you so sure that they'll kill me?" Derek stood up from the bed, the red still pouring into his irises. "You want to let them get all the way to Beacon Hills?" His volume raised, walking closer. "Let them destroy the town and hurt everyone you love and yourself? It's like _you_ want to die, Stiles!" He pushed past Stiles and made his way for the front door before he started punching walls.  
  
"Stop!" Stiles yelled back, before his voice crumpled. "Please don't go."  
  
Derek had a grip on the handle when he looked to see Stiles standing behind him, tears running down his face. He glanced down at the stained clump of paper towel in his hands. "Stiles..."  
  
"I don't wanna lose you and I'm just really scared that you'll go out there and I'll never see you again-" He cut off with a sob, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
Stiles was immedieately in Derek's arms, trembling and probably ruining his new shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"Baby, I'm right here," Derek said softly, running a hand up and down Stiles' back.

"Don't go Derek, please," Stiles wailed into his shoulder, feeling his face grow hot with embarassment. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll talk with Scott. Hey, breathe." He rubbed circles into Stiles' back and waited until his pulse was back to normal and he could hear slow breaths. "I love you, Stiles. So much."

He pulled Stiles over to the kitchen to properly rinse and bandage his finger.

"Can we cuddle?" Stiles' voice was almost inaudible as he watched Derek patch up his cut. "I need-" he wiped at his face, sniffling. 

"I think we both need it," Derek led him back into the bedroom, lifting up the blankets and watching Stiles tiredly climb onto his side. "C'mere," He cooed, feeling Stiles instantly move into the crook of his shoulder. He reached up to run a hand through the younger one's hair.

Stiles felt asleep quite quickly, half of his face smushed against Derek's chest, his breath coming out in small sighs. Derek took his time mapping out every inch of Stiles that he could trace with his finger as they lay together.


End file.
